


Changing Roles

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Bottom!Chris, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Top!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is always the top, and Tom is always very happy being the bottom when it comes to what they get up to in bed. Until one day Chris and Tom decide to switch things up a little in the bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Roles

"Chris..." Tom mumbled, drawing back, his eyebrows tented with uncertainty, and Chris frowned at him. Tom avoided his gaze. "I'm... I'm not sure I can."

"What?" Chris could hardly fail to hide his surprise. He thought this was what Tom wanted, the change in roles. He could hardly fail to hide how he wanted it, himself. He wet his lips before asking again in a gentler tone, "Why not?"

Tom's face flushed red, and his words came out stuttered in embarrassment. "W-well, whenever I've been with a man... I... Uhm. I'm always... You know. On the bottom. I am the bottom."

Chris felt a relieved smile cross his lips. That was all? Tom was worried he didn't know what to do. Chris reached up, a large palm cupping Tom's thin, smooth face. He waited until Tom finally looked up at him and wondered a soft, and obvious question, "Have you been with a woman, Tom?"

"Of course." It came out with just that touch of indignation that made Chris chuckle.

"Well, the basic concept is the same, mate. Though I reckon I'll be poking you in the belly a bit..." Chris rocked his hips up, his still very prominent erection jabbing Tom just below the belly button. Tom sucked in a little breath and a smile finally crossed his features. Chris smiled too. "There. C'mon, Tom. I've done it so many times to you, you know how this works... You've just gotta do the same."

"Chris..." Tom began, and Chris didn't even wait to hear if it was a protest, pulling him down and kissing him slowly.

"I want you, Tom. Want you to... Uh." Chris' sentence faltered as Tom pushed his hips down against Chris', his mouth falling open slightly as he nodded his head. He looked down at Chris, clear blue eyes no longer filled with doubts, but something much better. There was a dark tinge of lust there, and it made Chris groan softly before he could help himself. Tom lifted himself away, his attention turning on finding where Chris had put the necessary lubricant and condoms, leaving Chris to lie back and enjoy the view, Tom's naked, lean and clearly aroused body. He was stunning and he didn't even seem to know it. God, Chris was a lucky guy... But today that body wasn't going to be his, he was going to be Tom's. He wanted to be Tom's. "Tom..."

The sound of his name, said in that accent, with that edge of need to Chris' voice... It made Tom shiver. His hands closed quickly around the little bottle of lube and a foil packet as he returned to his position back between Chris' strong legs. Tom didn't want to hesitate, moving to pop open the cap of the lubricant, dribbling some onto his fingers, his eyes fixed on Chris' face, gauging his reaction. Chris smiled, twitching his legs even further apart in invitation.

"Do it, Tom..."

Tom bit his lip lightly, lowering his hand down between Chris' strong thighs, pressing gentle fingertips against the other man's hidden opening. Chris' eyes fluttered closed, and he sucked in a slight breath as Tom eased a single finger into him. It didn't hurt, but it was different, Chris hadn't really experimented in this before. But when he'd thought about it, about Tom doing this to him for a change, something had ignited inside him, and he found himself suggesting it. Tom had been more than hesitant, but now that they were here, Tom looked eager. His big, blue eyes were focussed on where his finger slid easily in and out of Chris' body. 

Finally, his eyes cut up to Chris' face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mate... Reckon you could add another finger?" Chris wondered with a little smile and Tom's eyebrows arched but he moved to worm a second finger in with the first. Chris sucked in a bit of breath at that, aware of the stretch this time, and Tom faltered. Chris shook his head, reaching a hand down to give his still hard cock a quick stroke. "It's good, Tom. Different... Keep going."

"Okay..." Tom whispered in reply, stroking his fingers gently inside, probing with thought of finding Chris' spot. He felt the little nub and fondled it, loving the way the Australian jerked and groaned in surprise, his mouth going a little slack. Tom moved, quickly capturing Chris' mouth even as he brushed his fingers over Chris' spot again, this time swallowing his moan.

"Oh, Tom..."

"Chris... Is that good?" He wondered softly, his voice full of want, and Chris nodded his head quickly, seeing Tom smile that wide beautiful smile of his as he panted out.

"Oh god, yes..."  
Chris reached out, cupping the back of the British man's head, pulling him close and kissing with such hunger. Tom whimpered softly as he  
pulled away just enough for air, Chris growling against his lips, "I think I'm ready, Tom... I want to do this..."

"Oh... You're sure?" Tom wondered, and Chris nodded insistently, so Tom eased his fingers free of his lover's body, biting his lip at the little noise of disappointment Chris gave at being left empty. Maybe he was ready? He certainly wanted it, he was as hard as ever, and the way his hips shifted as Tom moved to reach for the condom made him seem eager.

"Can I put that on you?" Chris wondered softly, and Tom looked surprised for a moment, before he pushed the little foil package into Chris' open hand. Chris grinned a little, watching Tom's reaction as he tore the condom open with his teeth, knowing it excited Tom to see when he was getting himself ready. Tom's bottom lip was back between his teeth, tugging at it as he watched Chris spit aside the packaging. Chris urged him closer, reaching down to give him a few gentle strokes before easily rolling the condom down onto him. He then reached for the lube, slicking Tom as best he could, loving the way Tom shivered and the little moan that escaped him at the touch. "Alright..."

Tom nodded, shifting back between Chris' thighs, the Australian lifting and spreading his legs, offering himself to Tom. Tom sucked in a breath, squeezing Chris' hips before he took himself in hand and moved to angle himself against Chris' opening. Chris felt Tom press against his opening, testing at first before beginning to push in earnest, and Chris flinched slightly at the pressure of him beginning to push in. Chris grit his teeth, willing himself to relax and let Tom in. Tom's long fingers hadn't hurt, but this was a different story. Tom was much the same as himself in length, even if he was slightly smaller in girth. If Tom could take his without complaint, he could do the same for Tom.

"Aaahhnn." Chris groaned softly, head falling back, eyes clenching shut as Tom's length finally breeched him and sunk in a short way in, the sudden stretch sending a burning pain up Chris' spine. Tom hesitated, he knew how the first time stretching like this could hurt, and he didn't want to hurt Chris.

"Chris?" Tom questioned softly, willing the other man to open his eyes and look at him. Chris took a shaky breath before looking up at Tom and giving him a tentative smile.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay..." Tom whispered and Chris nodded, murmuring a heated encouragement.

"Go all the way..."

Tom wet his lips, moving to curve long fingered hands over Chris' hips as he pressed a bit deeper, inching himself forward, his eyes slipping closed at the feeling of Chris tight around him. Chris closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pushing his feet against the bed and lifting his hips against Tom, urging the older man all the way inside suddenly. Tom made a noise like he'd been winded as he found himself completely embedded and following his initial wince, Chris looked up at him, tilting his head as he wondered softly, "You okay?"

Tom blinked his eyes open, seeming to need a moment to take in the question before his eyes widened. "Are you alright?"

Chris smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching up. "I'm fine, Tom. Feels so good..."

Tom bit his lip on a smile, and shifted his hips ever so slightly, causing Chris to flinch before he could stop it, but Tom didn't seem to notice. His eyes had fallen closed again as he rocked, getting used to the feeling of Chris' muscles clenching and flexing around him. Tom had never felt anything like it, it was so different to any woman he'd ever slept with. He now knew why Chris had looked the way he did the first time he had taken Tom like this, so lost in the clenching heat and pleasure. Tom sucked on his lip for a moment before letting it go with a hushed whimper,

"You're so tight, Chris..."

"Now you know how I feel... Every time." Chris replied, his voice filling with this deep emotion he couldn't stop. Tom looked at him, a soft smile playing on his lips. He looked so gorgeous, and so pleased with himself. Chris could handle the dull ache still thrumming through him just to see that face. He pushed his hips up again, his voice growling a little as he muttered, "Move, Tom... C'mon."

Tom started to roll his hips, just slow at first, and Chris drew a sharp breath. Well, that wasn't so bad, when he started to move. Chris reached down, strong hands finding Tom's slim hips, pulling him forward a bit, and Tom moaned.

"So, that feels good?"

"Yeah... It does. Good." Chris agreed, his voice thick and gravelly and Tom moaned again, his head arching back a bit. Chris smiled to see it, "Is it good for you, Tom?"

Tom nodded, his curly hair bouncing, his pale cheeks deeply flushed, a familiar look for Chris, but there was more to it this time. There was this little bit of awe there that made Chris lose his breath a little, and as Tom looked up and saw the pleasure on his own face, Chris realised there was a little bit of pride there. Chris groaned softly, his hands tracing over every little bit of Tom he could reach, tugging at him a little, pulling him down so they could kiss, again and again, Tom's stomach brushing over Chris' length as his hips continued to twitch and shift.

"Chris." Tom moaned low, his head arching back and Chris drank in the sight of him, loving the feeling of Tom's hips pushing up between his thighs, of Tom's cock shifting inside him. He wasn't used to this, but he was enjoying it while it was happening. Still, at the same time, Tom's slow movements weren't quite enough, he could feel a need burning inside of him, his fingers tightening against Tom's skin when he brushed Chris' spot, Tom whimpering at the tight grip. Chris hissed an apology, but Tom shook his head. "No, it's alright. Chris... It's alright..."

Tom's hips gave another little buck, his cock nudging against Chris' spot again and Chris couldn't take it, he wanted more, he wanted Tom to take him in the ways the older man always begged for it in the end.

"Uh, oh sh- Tom. Tom, do it harder, mate..." Chris moaned, his head falling back and his hands moving to grip at the pillows rather than leave bruises on Tom's body. Tom looked up at him, his breath catching slightly at the sight. Biting his lip for a moment, Tom reached up to grab the headboard for leverage as he started to thrust with all the force he could. Tom's cry was echoed by a huskier groan from Chris followed by rushed, mumbled encouragement. "Yeah, like that. Oh, Tom!"

"God, Chris!" Tom cried out, thrusting as hard as he could, his toes digging slightly into the bed as he used his legs to push himself forward. The bed head rattled above them, but Chris didn't care. Tom was moaning, and Chris was pushing up against him, meeting his thrusts with rough jerks of his hips. Tom's fingers gripped the headboard, white knuckled, his eyes peeking open to fix on Chris' face again, seeing his teeth sink into his lip, a look of almost pain on his face, though the thick cock that occasionally brushed against his lower stomach let him know Chris wasn't hurting. Another brush against his prostate confirmed that, Chris groaning loudly and his muscles clenching down enough to make Tom whimper.

Chris lifted his knees up, urging Tom deeper with each thrust and growling his pleasure. He let his muscular thighs grip slightly at Tom's lean sides, keeping him close. Tom was thrusting with more and more abandon, his eyes closed, his sweet mouth hanging open, and his sweat damp curls clinging to his forehead. He was so beautiful right now, Chris had to let him know. He reached up a hand, cupping Tom's flushed cheek.

"Tom..." Chris panted, grinning ever so slightly when two bleary blue eyes opened to fix on him. "You look amazing right now. You feel amazing."

Tom smiled a little, his cheeks flushing, if possible, even darker and Chris felt his breath catch a little.

"I mean it. I’m so glad we did this... God..."

"Oh, Chris... I..." Tom seemed at a loss for words, which was unusual for the usually very eloquent Brit, but Chris didn't need him to say anything, brushing a thumb across his kiss swollen lips before his hand dropped back to grip the pillow.

"Uuh, yes. Tom, not far off, mate..."

"Me neither!" Tom replied louder than he perhaps meant to, his head arching back, arms tugging again on the headboard. Chris smiled, so enamoured with Tom right now, finally bringing a hand down to curl around himself. He stroked quick, in pace with Tom's eager thrusts, groaning as he felt the heat coiling in his stomach. Tom's head fell forward again, looking down to see Chris stroking himself and moaning, "Oh, did you want-?"

"No... It's right... God, look at you... You're beautiful, Tom." Chris groaned, stroking faster and Tom blushed but smiled breathlessly, his eyes falling closed again. His hips shook, bucking, and he knew he was close. Chris was making low, desperate noises beneath him and Tom felt the way his muscles were starting to tense, knowing his lover was just as close. Tom could barely think, Chris' solid body beneath him, his hips arching, his legs holding his heaving sides and his body tight around him. Chris didn't want to look away from Tom as he climaxed, but at that very last moment as everything went white, his head snapped back, his spine arching up as he came, splatters falling across his stomach and his muscles clenching around Tom, a loud groan spilling from his lips, "Tom!"

"Chris!" Tom cried back, unable to fight the way Chris clenched or the sound of his name torn from Chris' lips, his body bucking then shuddering to a tense stop as he came hard inside the condom. His hips twitched for a moment before his whole body went slack and he collapsed down onto Chris, his fingers finally relenting their grip on the headboard, dropping to tangle in Chris' blonde hair. Chris sighed in pleasure, heavy arms lifting to curl around Tom's lean body, holding him close as his legs relaxed back to the bed, able to still feel Tom inside of him.

"Fuck..." Chris sighed contentedly, and Tom hummed a little back, lifting his head to meet Chris' eyes. Chris stroked his cheek, trailing his fingers through Tom's sweat damp curls as he smiled down at his flushed face.

"So... Alright?" Tom wondered a little thickly, sounding a little exhausted, and Chris nodded, humming contentedly. He was more pleased than he'd care to admit that Tom had enjoyed their little change in roles.


End file.
